


Save Me

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1970, and it takes place at a British boarding school where the new American student Tessela Atlee goes off to, she is thousands of miles away from her parents she can do almost whatever she wants. She is changed into a completely different person when she meets the charming Brian May, the guitarist of Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day on Campus

Hello readers who must be bored out of their fucking minds to read about my shitty life. I'm Tessela, but everyone just calls me Tess anyway. I am on summer break at the moment for a few more days before I go to wonderful Abbey Dale, the shithole of all schools. I will be a senior this year so hells yes, and that's about it. Welcome to my life, hope you enjoy your stay.

As I packed all of my wrinkled t-shirts into my suitcase that will barely hold all of my shit in it. My parents were starting to help me to spend more time with me. We packed basically everything that I owned into my suitcase and hauled it to our dull red Volkswagon. My dad was trying to hold back his tears while mom just broke down, I don't know what the big deal is like I told them, "It's okay, I am only going to be away for a few months then I will come home for Thanksgiving break and Christmas then Spring break, and then summer's here." what ever I tried to make better just made it worse. I just kinda shuffled to the car and my parents joined me after a few sobs and sniffles. We lived in California, and this was my first year going to a British boarding school. I was kinda of a good kid, I don't get in trouble at school. I didn't do drugs, I didn't smoke, I didn't drink, and I didn't have sex. So all of my teachers liked me for this reason. We finally arrived to my new shithole, after hours of listening to my parents rant about how their going to miss me or how proud they are of me. I honestly wanted to get away from my parents now. We checked in at the front of the school in the office, I was carrying all of my bags with me as my parents just stood idly by and watched. My room number was 76, I couldn't wait to see who my roommate is. I threw my things onto the floor and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it to my bed with all of the shit lying on the floor. "Oh we'll miss you sweetie." my mom said as she stepped through the open space in-between my bags to give me a hug, "I'll miss you too mom, I love you." I said to my parents as my dad gave me a hug before leaving me to unpack everything. I looked around and started with the suitcase that was too small. I got halfway unpacked before I heard a knock at the door. It was a girl that was a little shorter than I was (I was 5' 11''). She had blond hair that was almost completly covered with a purple color, and wore a Led Zeppelin t-shirt that I highly appreciated. "Hi, I'm Max." she said dropping all of her shit on the floor next to mine. "Max?" I said hoping it didn't offend her. "Oh, you must be new here." she said realizing that I wasn't a familiar face. "My real name is Michelle, but I hate it so everyone just calls me Max." she said picking up one of her bags and starting to unpack. After a few minutes of awkward silence Max broke it by saying "Do you mind if I get the top bunk?" she asked with a duffle bag in her hand. "No, you can have it." I said putting my bag that I just unpacked under my bag. "Where are you from?" she asked from her bed. "I live in L.A., you?" I asked not even looking up at her. "I live in New York City, god do you realize how many bitches I have to deal with in the fucking corrupt city." she said flipping to her back sighing after her sentence. "Join the club." I said with my hair muffling my words. About an hour or two later I finished packing. I flopped onto my bed as we stared in silence at the ceiling. "I need cigarettes, come with me." she said as she stepped from her top bunk and grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to room 84. She knocked on the door and when it opened it was a girl, she had black hair. "Janna, we need cigarettes." Max said walking through the door, I sheepishly followed in. In the bathroom there was a girl smoking with the shower running. I looked at Max with a strange look, "Oh, that's Angel Hunt, we smoke with the shower going so the steam will take the smoke through the vents." She said. There was a guy sitting down he had brown hair, and it wasn't douchbag looking. Everyone was looking at me in my Rolling Sones shirt and jean shorts. "Oh guys this is...." she said looking towards me, I forgot I didn't tell her my name. "I'm Tess." I said half ass raising my hand. "I'm Janna." the one that opened the door said. "I'm Angel." the one said that was smoking in the bathroom. "I'm Race." he said, his smile was just, god. Max clapped her hands and said, "Now that we are aquanted, gimme some cigarettes." she said with her hand out. "Do you have 5 bucks?" Janna stood up and said. Max turned to me and whispered "Do you have 5 bucks?" I reached into my pocket and found two five dollar bills. "I'll take those." Max said and flashed me a smile with her ruby red lipstick on. "I'll take two packs." Angel reached under her bed and pulled out a shelf full of cigarettes. "What brand?" Angel asked. "Marlboro." she said. I felt really afraid for some reason. "Here." she said throwing them to us. I caught one and she the other. We were fixing to exit the dorm room when Janna said. "Wait." we turned around and said a simple "What?" After a brief pause she said."Can we come?" Max motioned her hand to come with us. They all grabbed their cigarettes and took off quietly through the dorm halls. We were in a line and I was at the end of the line of chain smokers. "Tess come up here." Max said seeing me at the back. It surprised me of her actions. I was behind Max, she acted as the leader of our group thing. After going around a football field, we came to a medium sized shack that was weathered pretty badly. "This is our famous barn." Max said turning around and putting her arms out so she looked like a star. She acted like she was proud of it. We all walked to it and opened the doors to the barn that was full of liquor and sleeping bags, I'm guessing it was their's. They all opened their packs and had their lighters and started smoking. I still was gripping onto my pack with the plastic still on it. "Come on you got to at least try." Max said with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. I ripped the plastic packaging off and opened it, I pulled one out and put it inbetween my teeth. "Here." Janna said as she threw her lighter to me. I flicked the thing and a flame produced and I put it to the cancer stick dangling from my mouth. It caught fire and I inhaled, immediatly coughing as I exhaled the smoke. "Oh you'll get used to it." Angel said. I didn't want to be anywhere near it, so I flicked it out the window after stepping on it. Race had hardly said two words until..

"So like I was at my cousins house this summer and we were watching a movie and she put my hand on her boob." he said. "What the hell?!" came from everyone's mouths even mine when I hardly knew anyone. We all leaned in to hear the rest of this story. "And... ahh never mind." he said leaning back onto a bale of hay. "What the fuck, you can't just say an eventful story then just say, oh never mind." I said, everyone looked at me in shock then started smiling. "I like you, Tess." Race said taking a drag of his cigarette.


	2. "Best" Day of School

Well it was getting late and I couldn't hardly keep my eyes open so I decided to go back to the dorm, the long hike back to the dorm. I finally reached it and opened the door and flopped on my bed. 11:03 the clock said, I just turned off the lights and slept. I woke to Max saying "Wake the fuck up Tess." that's always the best wakeup call. I gathered my stuff together and took a shower, of course we had to wear a uniform. The girls outfit was a navy skirt, white button up, and a red and yellow tie. I put on the uniform quickly then headed to the office to recieve my schedule for the semester. Our classes didn't start till 8:15 so I had time to sleep a little bit more. I finally got to my first class which is Science, I loved science. I quickly ran to my science room and just sat there waiting for my class to start and the teacher closed the door, he was in his late 30's as I could tell by his graying hair he sported on top of his head. He walked over to me with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back. I would be perfectly okay with this if he was a rockstar, but he wasn't. I had my hands on my desk and he sat down and put his atop of mine and picked one up and said "I'm Robert." he whispered to me before bringing my hand to his lips and gently kissing the surface of my hand. I pulled my hand away from him and stood up, he blocked the door before I could get out. "What's your name?" he said bringing me closer to him. I gulped and said "Tess." "That's a beautiful name." he said locking the door to the classroom door. He walked closer to me, cornering me before a door unlocked and a guy with long curly dark brown hair walked in and said "Sorry I'm late cla-" he said, in an English accent, looking at the horrifying sight before him. "What is going on here?!" he shouted walking over to us, chunking his jacket on the desk. "Well it's not what you think-" he said before bolting out of the classroom. "Who was that?" the man that interupted what could've become of me. "I don't know." I said before sliding down the wall. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." he said coming over to me to comfort me. "No stay away from me!" I shouted still horrifyed becuase of what had happened to me. "What is going on here?" said a voice coming from the open door. A woman came to my aid. "Well, there was a man that I thought was the teacher and he came on to me, then he came to my rescue." I said motioning to the man that interuppted the incident. "By the way, I'm Mr. May. Your Science teacher" he finally said properlly introuducing himself. "I'm Mrs. Drew." the woman said. Mrs. Drew left and Mr. May helped me up. Well they shut down the school to look for this man that almost "attacked" me. Mr. May had work to do, so I stayed and helped him out. "What's your name?" he said hanging up those cheesy school posters that are in every school teachers room no matter what they teach. "It's Tess." I said. "You look awfully young to be a teacher." I said sitting on one of the desk kicking my legs back and forth. "I'm 23, What kind of music do you like to listen to?" he said finally going over to his desk where he was searching through his briefcase to find something. "Well I like The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, The Doors. Y'know the generic classic rock bands." I was very impressed he was in a band, "Ah, here I found it." he handed me an 8-track tape. The case said Queen on it. "Thanks, I'll listen to it. What instrument do you play?" I said leaning closer to him. "Guitar, I built it myself. I call it the Red Special." We talked a bit more before it was noon and he was done with what he had to do. I kindly said "Nice talking to you." I also flashed him a flirty smile, god he was so attractive. I looked at the 8-track still in hand. Queen huh? I smiled and walked to my dorm room.


End file.
